Histoire d'une fille banale
by Fleuve
Summary: UA. Pour la sixième année consécutive, Rose posait les pieds sur le quai 9 3/4 de King Cross. Le Poudlard Express était toujours là, comme si le temps ne bougeait pas. Rose embrassa sa tante et sa cousine et se dépêcha de monter dans le train. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de chercher du regard sa meilleure amie cette année, elle serait seule ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.
1. Chapitre I

Disclaimer : L'univer ne m'appartient absolument pas, les personnages non plus, tout est à JK Rowling j'ai juste inventé les personnages non présent dans la saga Harry Potter.

Note de l'auteur : Après un gros bug qui a supprimé ma fic du site, je la reposte, mais à partir des deux derniers chapitres que j'avais posté précédement. A cause du fait que les 8 premier chapitres que j'avais écris ne me faisait plus rire Voilà mais bon ça change rien pour ceux qui vont lire j'ai tout réécris en bien pour que l'histoire reste compréhensible.

* * *

Assise sur le perron de la maison de sa tante, Rose se retrouvait face à son pire cauchemar. Devant elle se tenait Cassandra. Cassandra Vurbish, une serpentard de sixième année. Elle était la dernière personne sur terre qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Rose remarqua immédiatement ce regard de victoire qu'elle arborait.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Bonjour à toi aussi Rose, c'est une belle journée n'est ce pas ?_

_- Accouche Cassandra._

_- Oh détente poussin !_

_- Va te faire mettre Cassandra si t'as rien à me dire je me casse, ta simple présence m'indispose._

Rose se leva et au moment où elle tournait la poignée de la porte, Cassandra lui bloqua le passage.

_- Ça fait quoi de s'être fait lamentablement lâchée par le beau, le séduisant William Benson ? Ça fait quoi de découvrir qu'il ne sera jamais à toi, que depuis le début il te racontait des mensonges et qu'il était promis à une autre fille ? Hein ça fait quoi Rose? _Finit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

_- Ça fait que je vais t'étrangler si tu avances encore un peu._ Rose dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge de Cassandra._ Maintenant si tu reviens ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois devant chez moi je te détruirai, alors casse-toi !_

Rose vit Cassandra déguerpir et put rentrer dans la maison. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Depuis maintenant deux ans Rose était amoureuse de William Benson, un serpentard. La cinquième année de Rose avait été pleine de rebondissements et le dernier jour elle avait vu son souhait se réaliser quand Will l'avait embrassé et promis de passer un super été en sa compagnie puisque Rose passait ses vacances chez sa tante et que Will habitait la maison voisine. Bien sûr qu'elle ne savait pas que Will lui avait menti. On était maintenant à la fin de l'été, et elle avait passé ses vacances avec lui, du moins tout le mois de juillet. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, il avait même réussi à la faire monter sur un balai, ce qui relevait de l'espoir. Et puis un jour, par un beau matin de 31 juillet, Will vint la voir alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner dans le jardin. Il lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir, que ça avait été une erreur de commencer une histoire tout les deux, qu'il voyait que Rose était bien trop amoureuse de Will que lui ne l'était d'elle. Il l'avait lamentablement larguée. Rose avait passé la journée à pleurer, elle avait cru à toutes les choses que ce garçon, dont elle était amoureuse depuis des années, lui avait dites : qu'elle était incroyable, qu'il avait enfin trouvé la bonne personne, que même s'il n'était plus là l'année prochaine à Poudlard, il ferait tout pour que leur histoire ne meurt pas. Rose était tombée de haut lorsqu'il lui avait dit toutes ces horreurs. Et puis quelques jours plus tard, sur la balancelle au fond du jardin, Rose lisait un livre. Elle entendit distinctement une conversation dans le jardin voisin. Le grand père de Will était en pleine discussion avec deux autres personnes. De nature curieuse, Rose avait tendu l'oreille et avait découvert que Will ne lui avait pas seulement menti sur la nature de ses sentiments mais lui avait également menti sur ses engagements. En effet, Le beau William Benson, fraîchement diplômé de Poudlard, était promis à une jeune fille depuis ses plus jeunes années. Rose n'en était pas revenue et avait littéralement pété un câble en découvrant ça. Elle était rentrée dans la maison, ne voulant pas entendre un mot de plus sur la conversation matrimoniale qui s'était engagée dans le jardin d'à coté. Dans la soirée, des éclats de voix lui était parvenu et jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du salon, elle l'avait vu. Elle avait vu Will et Cassandra, main dans la main, s'embrassant, devant les regards fiers de leurs parents respectifs. La tristesse s'était alors transformée en colère. Jamais Rose ne s'était senti autant trahie par une personne. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Jamais Rose ne s'était senti aussi seule. Sa tante avait bien vu que sa nièce n'allait pas aussi bien qu'au début de ses vacances. S'en suivit de longues discussions entre Rose et sa tante.

Rosemary Bluestone était une jeune élève qui allait entrer en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Appartenant à la maison des Serdaigle, elle était d'ordinaire de nature joviale et était la première à faire des farces à ses camarades. A la fin de l'année scolaire, sa meilleure amie, avec qui elle faisait toutes ses farces, avait du déménager à l'autre bout du monde et était coupé de toute civilisation. Rose avait l'impression d'avoir été non seulement abandonné par sa famille mais également par son amie. La famille de Rose faisait partie de ces familles de sorciers très influentes dans le monde magique, et la réputation de fêtarde de leur fille ne plaisait pas aux parents de Rose. Ceux ci l'avait complètement délaissé au profit de son frère, ancien serpentard, qui arborait avec fierté les valeurs familiales des Bluestone. Depuis maintenant quelques vacances scolaires, Rose allait chez sa tante qui s'avérait être d'un grand réconfort. Sa tante et sa cousine prenaient dorénavant une place importante dans le coeur de Rose, meurtri par tant d'indifférence de la part de ses parents.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Rose était levée, et il était à peine neuf heures du matin. Elle tournait en rond dans la salle à manger de sa tante Mylène, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre le hibou qui lui apporterait ses résultats de BUSES.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe si on rate ? _Demanda Rose

_- Il me semble que tu dois discuter de tes options avec ton directeur de maison, mais tu ne vas pas rater Rose, _répondit Tante Mylène en resservant un peu de bacon dans l'assiette de sa nièce.

L'estomac de Rose se contracta. Elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Sa tante ne s'arrêtait plus de parler et bientôt ses paroles furent noyées dans un cri. Astrid venait de repérer un point noir qui grossissait dans le ciel.

_- C'est ton hibou, Rose,_ dit Mylène d'une voix guillerette.

Rose se rua sur la fenêtre et une magnifique chouette des neiges vola droit vers la maison.

_- Oh non je ne veux pas , je ne veux pas, j'ai tout raté, j'ai raté ma vie voilà._

Tante Mylène gloussa, ce qui lui valut le regard noir de Rose. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle atterrit légèrement sur la table et leva la patte droite. Rose s'avança et maladroitement, elle détacha la ficelle qui tenait l'enveloppe. Le silence enveloppait la pièce, Rose ouvrit aussitôt son enveloppe et déplia le parchemin. Rose relut le parchemin à plusieurs reprises, reprenant des couleurs un peu plus à chaque fois.

_- Alors Rose ?_ Demanda Mylène.

_- Astronomie : Acceptable_

_- C'est bien tu es admise dans cette matière !_

_- Ouais mais acceptable c'est nul._

_- Passe au suivant Rose, _rigola Mylène.

_- Soin au créatures magiques : Optimal. Et ouais jsuis la meilleure vous pouvez pas test haha !_

_- Parfait ! Continue !_

_- Sortilège : Optimal !_

_- C'est le professeur Flitwik qui va être fière de toi !_

_- Défense contre les forces du mal c'est un peu moins bien : Effort exceptionnel. Divination : Acceptable. Botanique : Acceptable. Histoire de la magie : Optimal. Ne fais pas cette tête moi non plus j'y crois pas pour cette dernière matière Tata !_

_- Ça existe les personnes qui réussissent cette matière ?_ Demanda t-elle hilare.

_- Je continue. Et pour finir métamorphose : effort exceptionnel. Voilà j'ai toutes mes BUSES !_

_- Rose..._

_- Oui ?_ Demanda Rose innocemment.

_- Ton résultat en potion s'il te plait._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bon okay. Alors potion, non vraiment je le vois pas dans la liste._

_- Désolant ! Vraiment Rose ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ Demanda Tante Mylène après avoir arraché le parchemin des mains de Rose.

_- Un cheveu est tombé dans le chaudron..._

_- Ah oui je vois. Bon on va pas en faire toute une marmite, c'est pas grave tu as quand même huit BUSES ! c'est parfait !_

_- Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à préparer mes ASPIC !_ Dit Rose avec le sourire. _Il reste du Bacon ?_

Tout en engloutissant son petit déjeuner, Rose relut à nouveau ses résultats. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer mieux, enfin si pour les potions mais de toute façon comme ça elle était débarrassée de Rogue.

Les semaines suivantes défilèrent à la vitesse du vif d'or. Rose passait ses journées dans le jardin, profitant des derniers beaux jours de l'été. Elle et Tante Mylène allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse faire les courses pour la rentrée. Au fil de l'année, sa tante était devenue sa mère par procuration. Les parents de Rose ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis Noël, si bien que Rose considérait Mylène et Astrid comme sa nouvelle vraie famille. Unie et heureuse.

La dernière soirée avant de reprendre le Poulard Express, les grand parents de Will avaient insisté pour que Mylène, Astrid et Rose viennent manger et passer la soirée dans leur maison. Rose aurait tout donné pour être malade et être exemptée de soirée. Mais à huit heures, Mylène appela sa petite famille : il était l'heure d'aller chez les voisins.

Rose n'était jamais rentrée dans la maison de Will, tous les deux se voyaient dehors. Aussi ses grands parents n'étaient pas au courant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux deux. Lorsque Mylène sonna à la porte d'entrée, un petit monsieur rondouillard ouvrit la porte et lança un grand bonsoir à ses convives tout en leur souriant.

Le dîner parut durer une éternité à Rose. Astrid avait eu le droit d'aller se coucher parce qu'elle était encore jeune. Rose ne rêvait que d'une seule chose c'est de retourner dans la maison d'à coté et de s'enfouir sous sa couette, et d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Will était en face d'elle. Les adultes étaient en train de parler entre eux, des résultats de leurs enfants comme des actualités du monde sorcier. Si bien que du coté gauche de la table, régnait un silence de mort. Rose triturait ses petits pois dans son assiette sans les manger et Will faisait la majorette avec sa baguette magique.

_- Tu vas finir par te blesser à faire ça, pas que je ne le souhaite pas mais évite de te tuer si je suis dans la même pièce._

Will rangea sa baguette et regarda, sans dire un mot, Rose, un instant.

_- Alors tes BUSES ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tes BUSES, tu les as réussies ?_

_- En quoi ça te regarde hein ?_

_- En rien, je voulais juste savoir._

_- Et tu sais ce que je voudrais savoir moi hein ? _Commença à s'énerver Rose s'amenant le regard des adultes.

_- Non mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir là tout de suite._

_- Eh bien je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as joué au gros enfoiré de première avec moi alors que tu connaissais mes sentiments ! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi on a passé tout l'été ensemble et que tu as quand même attendu plus d'un mois pour me larguer comme une bouse de dragon !_

_- De quoi parle votre nièce, très chère ? _Demanda le grand père de Will

_- Oh parce que vous n'êtes pas au courant bien sûr, _cria Rose en se tournant vers le grand père.

_- Rose tais toi maintenant. _Ordonna Will en se levant.

_- Que je me taise ? Mais bien sure que je vais t'obéir._ Ricana Rosa. _Va te faire voir Will. Tu avais juste à dire non. Juste à me dire que tu voulais pas de moi, juste à me dire que tu étais fiancé et je me serais effacé ! Mais toi qu'est ce que tu as fait ?_ Rugit Rose en le pointant de doigt. _Tu as joué avec mes sentiments en me laissant croire que ça pouvait marcher ! Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoiré, c'est tout !_

Rose se tourna vers sa tante et les grand parents de Will pour s'excuser du dérangement. Tous semblaient médusés d'avoir assister à un tel spectacle. Rose sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, non sans avoir copieusement insulté Will. De retour dans la maison de sa tante, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit un énorme pot de glace. Sa préférée. Rose entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis des pas dans l'escalier. Sa tante était rentrée et allait coucher Astrid. Affalée dans le fauteuil sous la véranda, Rose savourait sa glace à la grosse cuillère. Elle vit sa tante s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à coté d'elle. Elle regardait le ciel, pensive.

_- C'est une belle nuit, le ciel est plein d'étoiles._

_- Tata ?_

_- Oui ma puce ?_

_- Je suis désolée pour la scène de tout à l'heure chez les Benson. Je me suis emportée et tout..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et je pense que ce Will va passer un sale quart d'heure pour ne pas t'avoir prévenue qu'il était fiancé._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Il semblerait que son grand père ait des principes plus qu'honorables._

_- C'est toujours ça de gagner..._

_- Je suis fière de toi que tu le prennes ainsi Rose._

_- J'en ai marre de pleurer pour lui, j'ai décidé de changer et de faire face._ Répondit Rose déterminée.

_- C'est plutôt une bonne idée, mais dis-moi pour commencer que dirais-tu de partager ton pot de glace ?_

_- Ça jamais !_

_- C'est ce qu'on va voir poulette !_

Rose tenta de s'enfuir avec son pot de glace mais sa tante fût trop rapide. Elle réussit à lui piquer le pot et à l'attraper pour la chatouiller. C'est dans la rigolade que cette dernière soirée d'été se termina.

* * *

Pour la sixième année consécutive, Rose posait les pieds sur le quai 9 ¾ de King Cross. Le Poudlard Express était toujours là, comme si le temps ne bougeait pas. Rose embrassa sa tante et sa petite cousine et se dépêcha de monter dans le train. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de chercher du regard sa meilleure amie cette année, elle serait seule.

Rose trouva rapidement un wagon vide, évidemment les autres élèves prenaient le temps de dire au revoir à leur parents, mais Rose, elle ne voulait pas s'attarder. Elle était, bien sûr, triste de quitter la maison qu'elle considérait maintenant comme la sienne mais elle était impatiente de retourner à Poudlard. Elle sortit de son sac à main, son livre préféré, Le huit de Catherine Neville, un écrivain moldu et se mit à la recherche de la dernière page qu'elle avait lue. Elle entendait les élèves passer dans le couloir, certains à la recherche de leurs amis et d'autres simplement à la recherche d'un wagon vide. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et trois garçons s'y engouffrèrent.

_- Eh ! Dégagez ! C'est mon wagon !_

_- Du calme Blondie ! _Répondit le brun.

_- Non je me calme pas, et je m'appelle pas Blondie ! Et puis vous polluez mon espace là !_

_- Olala, elle est caractérielle... _Constata le garçon à lunette.

_- Je-Ne-Suis-Pas- CARACTERIELLE !_

_- Ce qui est sure c'est que tu dois être une serpentard pour être aussi chiante._ rétorqua le brun.

_- Je ne te permets pas !_

_- Ah donc j'ai vu juste ?_

_- Non._

_- Ah._

_- Et ouais._

- …

- …

_- Bah t'es dans quelle maison alors ?_

_- En quoi ça te regarde ?_

_- Bah vu qu'on va passer le trajet ensemble autant faire connaissance Blondie._ Répondit le brun.

_- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, d'où tu viens mais je sais une chose. Je te hais._

_- Cool on va bien s'entendre alors !_

Pendant que les trois garçons étaient en train de monter leurs valises dans les filets, Rose reprit sa lecture tout en essayant de les ignorer.

_- Salut, moi c'est Matt,_ dit le garçon qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot. _Excuse mes amis ils sont un peu lourds des fois._

_- Des fois ? Vraiment ? Juste des fois ?_

_- Et oui juste des fois,_ rigola Matt

_- Je te plains sérieusement... Sinon enchantée moi c'est Rose._ Répondit Rose en lui faisant un sourire. _Je ne vous ai jamais vus avant vous êtes en quelle année ?_

_Pourtant on était bien là, et bizarrement je t'ai déjà vue dans les couloirs, principalement en train de fuir devant Mcgo haha !_

_- Faut pas croire, maintenant j'ai de l'endurance !_

_- Endurance ? J'ai bien entendu endurance ! Matt tu parles déjà de cochonneries avec une fille que tu viens de rencontrer ? Voyons c'est pas bien, petit vilain !_ Taquina le brun.

_- Eh oh toi on t'as pas sonné okay ?_ Rétorqua Rose.

_- Bon je crois que des présentations s'imposent,_ dit Matt. _Rose, je te présente Scott Caroll, il est en sixième année chez les Pouffsoufle. Ensuite Louis O'Donnell qui est en sixième année chez les Gryffondor et moi même Matt Donovan sixième année chez les Pouffsoufle._ Finit-il en montrant successivement le binoclard, le brun et lui même avant de se tourner vers Rose.

_- Et toi t'es qui alors ?_ Demanda le nommé Louis.

_- Sois un peu plus poli Louis je t'en prie, j'ai pas envie que vous vous battiez, _lui dit Matt.

Rose croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant mine de réfléchir intensément.

_- Rose Bluestone, sixième année chez les Serdaigle._

Louis et Scott se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, ils semblaient choqués de la réponse que venait de leur donner Rose. Celle-ci commençait sérieusement à perdre patience et leurs gamineries ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_demanda t-elle sèchement.

_- Je me demandais comment une fille aussi agaçante que toi pouvait faire pour faire les farces les plus cool de Poudlard. _répondit Louis sarcastiquement.

_- Tu sais quoi ? Bah je t'emmerde. _Répondit Rose en reprenant son livre.

_- Rabat joie. _Marmonna Louis.

_- Pardon ? _Répondit Rose en levant les yeux de son livre.

_- J'ai dit : Rabat-joie. _Dit Louis en détachant chaque syllabe du mot.

_- Louis tu devrais te taire. _Dit Matt qui s'était assis à coté de Rose.

_- Pourquoi je devrais me taire alors que je dis la vérité ?_

_- Parce que si tu ne te tais pas on va passer un voyage de merde? _suggéra Scott.

Les deux garçons passèrent le reste du voyage à se chamailler entre eux, ne faisant plus attention à Rose qui pouvait reprendre sa lecture. Matt, qui semblait être le garçon le plus raisonné et calme de la bande, prit également un livre et finit par s'endormir contre la vitre. Le voyage parut durer une éternité à Rose.

Il était midi passé et Rose était affamée. Elle attendait que le chariot passe dans le couloir pour pouvoir acheter quelque chose. Quelques minutes passèrent et la vendeuse pointa le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas la même vendeuse qu'avant, si bien que Rose ne put s'empêcher de demander à la nouvelle où était passé la vieille dame qui s'occupait du chariot l'année dernière. Apparemment, elle en avait eu marre de déambuler dans les couloirs du Poulard Express, comme quoi le changement arrivait partout. Rose fit le plein de nourriture et retourna dans le compartiment. Scott et Matt était en train de jouer à une bataille explosive et Louis lisait la gazette du sorcier.

_- Quoi de neuf dans le monde sorcier ?_ Demanda Rose.

_- Quoi tu me parles ? Wow ! _Ricana Louis.

_- Tu m'emmerdes O'Donnell._

_- Avec plaisir ma petite Rosie._

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te préviens O'Donnell._ Répondit Rose en se levant.

_- Sinon quoi Rosie chérie ? _Rétorqua Louis en se levant à son tour.

- Au moment où les choses allaient empirer, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, et le préfet en chef intima aux quatre élèves de se changer. Poudlard était proche.

Après que tous aient revêtu leur cape de sorcier et ramassés leurs affaires, le train commença à ralentir, jusqu'à finir à l'arrêt. Rose attrapa sa valise et la cage de sa chouette et se précipita hors du compartiment non sans avoir fait un salut à Matt. Elle posa un pied sur le quai et enfin elle se sentit réellement chez elle. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers les carrosses. Elle monta dans le premier, une autre fille y monta aussi, Rose ne la connaissait pas.

_- Ça ne te dérange pas de partager le carrosse avec moi ? _Demanda la fille.

_- Non non ya pas encore mon nom dessus t'inquiète !_

_- Ah cool je me voyais mal le partager avec cette bande de babouins brailleurs. _Dit la fille en pointant du doigt Matt et ses amis.

_- Dis toi que j'ai passé le trajet avec eux..._

_- Oh ma pauvre ! Le pire c'est Louis !_

_- Tu les connais ?_

_- Oui je suis à Gryffondor aussi comme Louis en fait. Il se prend un peu pour le roi des Lions._

_- Je n'ai aucun doute à te croire. Matt à l'air sympa et Scott à l'air de suivre Louis comme son ombre._

_- C'est exactement ça ! Au fait enchantée moi c'est Caroline Salt, _finit-elle en tendant sa main vers Rose.

_- On en oublierait presque les bonnes manières haha ! Enchantée de même, moi c'est Rose Bluestone. _Dit Rose en serrant la main de sa nouvelle amie.

Bientôt le carrosse arriva à destination. Les filles laissèrent leurs affaires près de la porte du hall d'entrée et passèrent la porte de la grande salle. Une nouvelle année commençait, et celle-ci commençait plutôt bien pour Rose.


	2. Chapitre II

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que Rose était retournée à Pourdlard. Elle avait lâché les cours de potion, évidemment que Rogue ne prenait pas de Désolant dans sa classe. Rose avait conservé seulement les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du mal, la botanique, l'astronomie, soins aux créatures magiques et la métamorphose. Elle avait lâché à contre cœur l'histoire de la magie mais avait été la plus heureuse de ne pas reprendre divination. Comme l'avait si bien dit Trelawney, elle avait un troisième œil néfaste.

Durant les deux premières semaines de cours, Rose s'était sentie énormément seule. Caroline et elle ne s'étaient quasiment pas vues et au comble de la malchance elle ne faisait que croiser Louis O'Donnell dans les couloirs. Les filles de son dortoir l'ignoraient la plupart du temps et les nouveaux préfets n'avaient qu'une peur, c'est que Rose se remette à faire bon nombre de farces. Heureusement pour eux, Rose avait décidé de se consacrer uniquement à ses études pendant les deux années qui allaient venir. Plus de blagues et plus de copain, c'était son nouveau crédo.

Un matin, alors que Rose descendait de la tour de Serdaigle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, une fille de septième année de Serpentard vint lui adresser la parôle.

_Je comprend mieux pourquoi William Benson n'a pas voulu briser ses fiançailles pour toi, tu es d'une laideur, pauvre fille._

_Et moi je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as eu une seule BUSES Violetta, tu as remarqué que tu avais mis ton pull à l'envers ? Va te faire voir, pauvre cruche._

C'est sur ses mots que Rose, plus que jamais de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée passa la porte de la grande salle. Il était huit heures, ses cours commençaient dans une demi heure. Rose avait métamorphose avec les Gryffondor le lundi matin pendant deux heures. D'un pas traînant, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui la menait au deuxième étage.

_Eh Rosie Chérie !_

_Oh non pas lui_, marmona Rose.

_Je t'ai entendu tu sais, _Répondit Louis avec un grand sourire.

_J'y compte bien._

_Je t'accompagne ? On a le même cours ! C'est génial !_

_Tu parles que ça soit génial... _Marmonna encore une fois Rose.

_Olala Rosie chérie est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui qu'est ce qui se passe ? Raconte tout à Tonton Louis, _dit Louis en posant une main sur l'épaule de Rose.

_Enlève ta main de mon épaule._

_Sinon quoi ? _Demanda Louis avec un air de défi.

_Sinon je te fais avaler ton badge de préfet de Gryffondor._

_Je serais toi je la croirais, O'Donnell. _Répliqua Caroline, rejoignant son amie.

_Merci Caro, tu me sauves la vie, viens fuyons cette odeur de fauve qui empeste ! _Pesta Rose.

_Eh je te permets pas de me traiter Rose ! _Bouda Louis.

_Tu t'es senti concerné tout seul comme un grand mon chou. _Rigola Rose

Les deux filles, bras dessus-bras dessous, partirent en direction de la salle de métamorphose, non sans s'être moqué de Louis.

_Eh mais attendez moi on a le même cours les filles ! Salt tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de considération envers un membre de ta maison et qui plus est un préfet._

_Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire une phrase aussi longue depuis que je suis à Poudlard. C'est bien O'Donnell tu progresses, _rétorqua Caroline avant de tourner le dos au Gryffondor.

_Caro, dis il est toujours aussi relou ?_ Chuchota Rose à son amie.

_M'en parle pas, il est toujours en train de m'emmerder, toujours en train de me parler je te jure j'ai envie de l'encastrer dans un mur ! _Soupira Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ça se trouve il te kiffe ! _S'exclame Rose

_Parle pas de malheur s'il te plaît, sinon je te parle de William._

Rose lança un regard noir à Caroline et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue. Toutes les deux s'étaient racontées leur vie respective, Caroline avait entendu dire que Rose sortait avec le plus beau de tout les Serpentard et elle avait voulu savoir si c'était vrai. Rose lui avait alors raconté toute l'histoire, en passant par les promesses et les rêves qu'il lui avait mis en tête jusqu'à la chute et la révélation de trois mois de mensonges. Caroline avait tenté de faire comprendre à Rose que peut être il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix, qu'il était forcé de se marier avec Cassandra Vurbish, parce que cette fille faisait partie des familles les plus influentes et les plus riches de Londres. Mais Rose n'avait rien voulu savoir, pour elle c'était clair, Will s'était foutu d'elle et il s'était juste servi d'elle pour passer du bon temps. Tout Poudlard était au courant grâce à Cassandra. Rose était devenue la risée de toute l'école, seul Matt, Scott, Louis et Caroline étaient réellement présents pour elle. Rose n'appréciait pas forcément tout le temps la compagnie de Louis mais il s'était avéré qu'il arrivait à lui faire totalement oublié qu'elle était triste et rien que pour ça elle était contente de se chamailler avec lui. Scott lui ne parlait pas beaucoup, si ce n'est pour draguer des filles ou pour dire des bêtises. Il était le meilleur ami de Louis et bien qu'ils soient tous deux dans deux maisons différentes cela ne les empêchait pas de passer la plupart de leur temps à comploter ensemble. Louis, lui, avait été nommé préfet après une semaine de cours, le préfet de Gryffondor ayant dû quitter précipitamment Poudlard et quitter le pays. Déjà qu'auparavant, Louis O'Donnell pensait pouvoir avoir toutes les filles qu'il pouvait à ses pieds, une fois qu'il fût nommé préfet, tous pensèrent que son orgueil allait imploser. Mais ce fut le contraire et il plongea droit dans le chaudron des responsabilités. Bien que Caroline affirmait le détester, Rose voyait bien qu'elle appréciait le fait que Louis ait mûri. Caroline était une fille calme, sauf quand elle parlait quidditch et nourriture, ses deux péchés mignons. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de quidditch des Gryffondor au poste de gardienne. Elle était très forte, l'une des meilleures. Et enfin Matt Donovan. Derrière ce tempérament calme se cachait un jeune homme plein de fougue comme il en témoignait quand il était avec sa petite amie, Lexie Jones une sixième année chez les Pouffsoufle.

Prise dans ses pensées, Rose ne vit pas que Mcgonagall attendait qu'elle rentre dans la salle de cours.

_Miss Bluestone, ne me faites pas perdre patience, rentrez dans cette salle de cours immédiatement._

_A vos ordres ! _Sourit Rose avant de rentrer dans la salle de classe.

Le cours passa horriblement vite, et fût horriblement compliqué. Rose ainsi que tous ses camarades ne pensaient pas que la métamorphose en sixième année était aussi complexe. Aussi lorsque le cours se termina, tous sortirent épuisé, et se dirigèrent vers le parc pour une demi heure de pause. Allongées dans l'herbe et profitant des derniers beaux jours, Caroline et Rose bavardaient.

_C'est quoi ton type de garçon ? _Demanda Rose.

La question sembla étonner Caroline mais celle-ci y répondit rougissante.

_Hum je n'ai pas vraiment un type mais plutôt un idéal en fait._

_Vas y dis ! _S'impatienta Rose

_Plutôt grand, brun, musclé bien sûr... _Dit Caroline pensivement.

_Bien sûr! _La taquina Rose _Quoi d'autre ?_

_Hibou ! _Cria Caroline.

_Quoi ? _Dit Rose avant de se retourner.

Rose debout, dans le parc, voyait débouler une énorme chouette à toute vitesse. Celle ci ne semblait pas vraiment savoir où elle allait et les filles étaient bien trop près du lac. Rose essaya tant bien que mal de faire dévier la chouette mais celle-ci au lieu d'atterrir dans le lac, se prit un arbre en plein bec.

_Ce n'est même pas l'heure du courrier, _dit Rose en ramassant la chouette et en détachant la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte.

_Qui sait ? _Dit Caroline en haussant les épaules. _C'est peut être un admirateur secret !_

_Ha ha je me gausse. _Dit cyniquement Rose.

_Allez ouvre-la !_

Rose décacheta la lettre et délia le parchemin. Trois feuilles. Ont lui avait écrit un roman. Dès les premières lignes, elle reconnut l'expéditeur.

_Rose,_

_Je ne sais pas encore si je vais t'envoyer cette lettre, je tenais à poser sur parchemin ces quelques mots pour toi._

_Pardonne moi, pardonne moi de t'avoir tant fait souffrir, pardonne moi d'avoir gâché ton bonheur. Si tu savais comme je regrette, si tu savais. Je pensais t'écrire une lettre pour ta rentrée, avant que tout ceci ne se passe et avant que tout dégringole. Cela aurait été une sorte de cadeau et je sais comment tu hais les cadeaux, cette lettre aurait été pour moi une manière de t'offrir quelque chose d'unique et d'immortel. Mais tu sais tout comme moi que ce bout de parchemin finira par jaunir, se flétrir, et les mots qui y sont imprimés finiront par s'effacer. Malgré tout, je ressens le besoin de t'écrire._

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant que tu ne retournes à Poudlard ? Pourquoi pas avant la fin des vacances ? Parce que j'avais peur Rose, peur de ce que j'avais fais en te laissant comme ça, en t'ayant menti, en te brisant le cœur. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, oui je l'admets j'ai eu tort._

_Je pensais sincèrement que m'éloigner de toi, te laisser loin des complications de ma vie, comme si je n'avais jamais existé, serait la meilleure et la plus sûre des solutions. Je pensais pouvoir le gérer Rose, mais je n'avais pas prévu de souffrir autant. J'ai essayé d'enfouir cette douleur, de la cacher au fond du boite, mais rien n'y fait. Tu es toujours présente dans mon cœur et le simple fait de penser que je t'ai fait horriblement souffrir me fait mal._

_Je me suis tellement attaché à toi. En si peu de temps. C'est fou de se rendre compte que l'on peut devenir accro à une personne aussi vite. Nos conversations me manquent, nos courses de balais, nos blagues, ton regard et ton sourire me manquent._

_Je me souviens encore du moment où j'ai réussi à te convaincre de monter sur un balai, je me souviens du moment où tu as failli te prendre le clocher de l'église en volant. Tes éclats de rire me manquent Rose. Je pense sans aucun doute que ma dernière année à Poudlard fût la meilleure. Mes sentiments que je me devais de refouler étaient plus puissants que jamais et je savais que tu m'aimais aussi. Te voir sourire égayait mes journées, réchauffait mon cœur. Je t'ai raconté ce que je n'ai jamais confié à personne mais j'ai fait une erreur je le sais. Mais Rose tout le monde fait des erreurs non ? Je ne cherche pas le moyen de me dérober, je ne me cherche pas des excuses pour ce que j'ai fait, mais est ce qu'une toute petite partie de ton être pourrait comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

_Je dois te dire que je n'aime pas cette vipère de Cassandra, mes grand-parents, eux non plus ne l'aiment pas, ils la répugnent si tu savais. Mais sa famille est influente, riche, oh très riche vraiment. Et mon père nous a mis définitivement dans le pétrin. Mon grand père avait trouvé le moyen de nous sauver, tous, toute notre famille. Mais en contre parti je devais te laisser, toi, Rose Bluestone, mon rayon de soleil dans ma vie si triste. Je n'ai pas pu, je n'ai pas pu et pas su être courageux Rose. On dit bien que le serpentard est tout sauf courageux après tout._

_Et puis un matin, je n'ai plus eu le choix. Les parents de Cassandra arrivaient le lendemain et cela devenait bien trop compliqué. Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une position délicate et j'ai fait tout le contraire. Je suis sincèrement désolé Rose. Au début, j'ai voulu t'écrire ces mots que j'ai prononcé en ce jour que tu dois tant détester. J'ai cherché mes mots, mes phrases, je me suis assis à mon bureau, en essayant de t'exprimer ma douleur, la douleur de te dire au revoir, j'ai essayé de trouvé les mots les plus justes, pour que tu saches malgré tout, l'amour que je te porte. J'ai réfléchi longtemps à cette lettre, j'ai fait des tas de brouillons et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que s'il fallait à un moment dans ma vie que je sois courageux c'était bien à ce moment là. Et je suis venue te voir, je t'ai dit des mots blessants sans le vouloir, et encore une fois je suis désolé._

_Depuis deux semaines, je voyage, espérant effacer ton souvenir, mais rien n'y fait, quoi qu'il se passe tu es là, je pense à toi._

_Je ne peux malheureusement te faire la promesse que tu souhaites. Je ne peux te faire la promesse de tout abandonner. Ce que je fais c'est par amour, par amour envers ma famille et malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, il n'y a pas d'autre solution Rose. Je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur. Tu n'imagines même pas comme je me sens mal à l'idée de t'avoir infliger cela, je sais que ça fait mal et je me hais pour ça._

_Rose, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Mais s'il te plaît, oublie moi. Déteste moi si tu veux mais je t'en prie ne t'inflige pas plus de malheurs._

_Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur Rose._

_A tout Jamais,_

_W.B_

Rose lut le parchemin deux fois. Une première fois d'étonnement, puis une seconde fois où elle pleura. Caroline ne semblait pas comprendre en face d'elle mais comme une amie le ferait, elle la soutenus et la consola. Après un moment, Rose lui tendit le parchemin et, interdite, Caroline le prit et le lut silencieusement. Après quelques minutes, elle releva le visage du parchemin, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle retenait par simple respect envers son amie.

_C'est … touchant. _Dit Caroline après un moment de silence. _Tu ne peux le nier Rose, il t'aimait vraiment._

_Je ne sais pas quoi en penser Caro... _répondit Rose en reniflant une énième fois.

_Si je peux me permettre..._

_Vas y, tu sais tout de toute façon._

_Eh bien, dans un sens je le comprends. _Tenta Caroline. _Ne me fusille pas tout de suite du regard ! Écoute, il aime sa famille, okay, il t'aime, okay..._

_Aimait, Caroline aimait, _la coupa Rose.

_Certes. Mais ce que tu ne peux nier c'est qu'il a appris qu'il était fiancé après que vous ayez commencé à sortir ensemble, il ne t'a pas totalement menti Rose !_

_Mais il aurait du me le dire tout de suite, je me serais moins attachée, je n'aurais pas jouer à la conne à aimer un homme qui n'était même pas pour moi ! _Se plaignit Rose, les sanglots au bord des lèvres.

_Rose, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Si tu veux flageller quelqu'un autant que l'on prépare une vengeance sur Cassandra ! _Dit Caroline tentant de calmer son amie.

_Je n'ai pas le courage de me venger. Vraiment, il faut que j'oublie. J'en ai marre. Je suis triste bien sûr, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va imploser bien sûr mais je ne veux plus ressentir ça encore une fois. Je ne lui répondrai pas et je l'oublierai. J'oublierai et j'ignorerai tout ce qui ce rattache à lui._

_Mais Rose..._

_Non c'est décidé Caroline, je ne veux plus souffrir. Viens on bouge on va être en retard en cours de défense contre les forces du mal._

Rose se leva précipitamment, ignorant les remarques de son amie. Et vaincue, Caroline la suivit sur le chemin menant au château, persuadée que son amie faisait la plus grosse de toute les erreurs. Persuadée qu'il fallait qu'elle se batte pour Will. Rose semblait avoir fait le vide de ses émotions, plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre, hormis les piques de Louis O'Donnell et de Scott Caroll. Rose affichait sur son visage, un masque effrayant de neutralité, et reprit tout naturellement la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Caroline avant que cette maudite lettre n'atteigne son destinataire.


	3. Chapitre III

Chapitre III

* * *

Rose tendit la main vers la corbeille de fruits posée sur la table. Elle s'était levée tôt ce matin et la Grande Salle était quasiment vide de tout ces élèves. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année, Rose ne pouvait encore une fois pas y aller étant donné que ses parents ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de répondre à son courrier pendant les vacances et n'avaient pu par conséquent signer l'autorisation de sortie. La jeune Serdaigle de sixième était de mauvaise humeur. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se balader dans les rues du village avec Caroline et peut être qu'elles se seraient arrêtées un instant chez Zonko, dans la boutique de farces et attrapes. Tout en remuant de sa cuillère son porridge, Rose réfléchissait. Depuis le début de l'année, Cassandra Vurbish n'avait cesser de la provoquer par rapport à Will et Rose n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de faire ravaler sa langue fourchue à la Serpentard.

Un grand bruit se fît entendre dans le hall d'entrée et les quelques élèves présents dans la Grande Salle levèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Le préfet en chef, bien décidé à savoir qui était l'auteur du grand fracas qui l'avait dérangé dans son petit déjeuner, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en grandes enjambées.

- PEEVES ! hurla une voix furieuse. Peeves, descends IMMÉDIATEMENT !

- Peeves, descends TOUT DE SUITE ! Aboya le le préfet en chef.

- Je ne fais rien de mal, caqueta Peeves.

Il jeta une nouvelle bombe sur un groupe de filles qui se ruèrent en hurlant dans la Grande Salle. Rose pensa tout de suite qu'il en était fini de son petit déjeuner silencieu et se dirigea vers la porte pour pouvoir assister au spectacle que l'esprit frappeur avait prévu.

- Ils sont déjà tout sales, non ? Sale petits morveux ! Ha ha !

Et il lança une autre bombabouse sur les élèves de première année qui venaient d'arriver.

- Tu veux que j'aille prévenir le Baron Sanglant ? Je vais aller le chercher ! Je te préviens, Peeves !

L'esprit frappeur lui tira la langue, jeta en l'air la dernière de ses bombabouses et fila dans l'escalier de marbre.

Rose se retenait d'exploser de rire devant l'air courroucé du préfet en chef, qui arborait maintenant une jolie teinte écarlate. Avant de disparaître, enfin de traverser un des murs du couloir, Peeves se retourna et lança distinctement à l'intention du préfet en chef.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si une élève m'as offert généreusement un carton de bombabouses pour mon anniversaire, il faut bien que je l'utilise ! Ha ha !

- FICHES LE CAMP ! Hurla le préfet.

Pendant un instant, le silence se fît dans le hall du château, puis comme si il venait de comprendre les dernière paroles de Peeves, le préfet en chef se retourna, lentement comme pour donner un coté dramatique à la scène . Il se retrouve face à Rose, toujours prête à exploser de rire au moindre instant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Demanda sèchement le préfet en chef à l'intention de la serdaigle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Rose en soutenant le regard du garçon.

- On sait tous dans ce château que c'est toi et Starbroke qui fournissaient Peeves en bombabouse l'année dernière.

- Et ça veut obligatoirement dire que c'est encore moi ? Demanda innocemment Rose en faisant une mine de chien battu.

- Oui.

La réponse avait le mérite d'être claire.

- Je sais que derrière l'attitude que tu affiches cette année, au final tu es toujours la même et que tu n'hésiteras pas à recommencer tes farces en tout genre dès que tu en auras l'occasion. Et pour cela, je devrais d'enlever des points d'office Bluestone.

- Le PouffPouff veut faire du zèle, mais il ne peut pas m'enlever des points si je ne suis pas là ! Le nargua Rose avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir sous les protestations du préfet en chef.

Le Pouffsoufle avait raison. C'était devenu un rituel d'année en année. Le premier septembre au soir, Rose retrouvait Peeves dans les toillettes du septièmes étages et lui offrait son cartons de bombabouses. Certes en faisant cela, Rose se mettait la plupart des élèves visait pas Peeves à dos mais elle avait de son côté l'esprit frappeur et ceci n'était pas sans considération. Depuis que les jumeaux Weasley avaient quitté Poudlard à la fin de leurs études, Peeves se sentait seul et n'avait plus la passion des anciens jours pour faire crier et pleurer les première année. Rose avait trouvé cela bien triste qu'un esprit frappeur de face plus de farces aux élèves et lui avait offert les derniers arrivages de la boutique de farces et attrapes. Depuis, même les adeptes de la boite à Flemme ne pouvait rivaliser avec le maître du chaos, Peeves, qui semblait avoir pris à cœur le fait que Rose s'inquiète de ne plus le voir faire des farces. A deux reprises, il enferma Miss Teigne à l'intérieur d'une armure dont elle fut délivrée, par le concierge furieux. Peeves terrorisait des élèves en jonglant au-dessus de leurs têtes avec des torches enflammées, faisait tomber par la fenêtre ou dans les feux de cheminée des liasses de parchemins soigneusement empilés. Il inonda le deuxième étage en ouvrant tous les robinets des salles de bains, jeta un sac de tarentules au milieu de la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner.

Rose courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tournant aux intersections dans savoir vraiment par où elle se dirigeait. Elle ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsque elle entendit un hurlement derrière elle.

- MISS BLUESTONE ! ON NE COURRE PAS DANS LES COULOIRS ! Tonna la voix douce de McGonagall.

Rose n'arrêta sa course effrénée qu'au moment où elle trouva Caroline Salt en pleine discussion avec Louis O'Donnell. Tout les deux semblaient choqués de voir Rose dans cet état. Caroline pensant au pire en se remémorant la lettre que Rose avait reçu un certain après midi, et Louis choqué, mais ravie d'apprendre de la bouche de la jeune serdaigle que celle ci fuyait le préfet en chef. Avec un grand sourire, Louis quitta les deux filles, donna une tape dans le dos de Rose tout en marmonnant.

- Il faut que je lui annonce la nouvelle, il va pas me croire !

- Il faut que tu annonces quoi à qui O'Donnell ? Demanda suspicieuse Caroline, Rose étant trop occupé à se cacher derrière une armure pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- A Scott ! Il faut que je lui dise que Bluestone reprend du service ! Cria Louis comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde qu'il avait à annoncer.

Un instant interdite, Rose sortit de sa cachette abasourdie et demanda dans un regard à Caroline si elle pouvait lui expliquer la situation.

- Pour une serdaigle, t'es pas une flèche Rose !

- Eh ! Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon !

- Ah ah ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que Scott et O'Donnell complotent et que...

- Si si bien sure mais je crois que tout le monde le sait ça ! La coupa Rose perplexe.

- Chut ! Ne me coupes pas ! Je déteste ça Rose ! La réprimanda Caroline. Donc je reprend, Scott et O'Donnell t'idolâtre comme pas possible maintenant qu'ils savent que tu es la principale instigatrice des farces de l'année dernière. Finit Caroline en souriant. Et je rajouterais que ça me manque aussi un peu de voir Rusard, McGonagall et Rogue te courir après... rajouta t-elle pensive.

Rose semblait trop choquée pour parler, elle regardait successivement Caroline qui retenait un éclat de rire, et le couloir où Louis O'Donnell venait de partir en courant. Après quelques minutes où Rose tentait de calmer Caroline de son fou rire, Rose se dit qu'elle pouvait très bien avoir les meilleures notes de sa classe et continuer à faire enrager la vieille McGonagall un petit peu. Et puis elle devait se venger de cette sale serpentard et quoi de mieux que des farces et des pièges pour se venger. Rose se leva du mur contre lequel elle était assise, et commença à faire les cent pas devant le regard pleins de larme de Caroline.

- Tu te la joue Dumbledore dans son bureau Rose ? Tu savais qu'il faisait réellement les cents pas dans son bureau ? C'est un ancien gryffondor qui me l'a dit, il m'as dit qu'il l'avait vu faire sur une carte, je ne sais pas trop de quoi il parlait d'ailleurs, finit-elle songeuse.

- Les Weasley.

- Pardon ? demanda Caroline.

- Il faut que j'envoie un hibou aux Weasley. répondit Rose en se précipitant dans le couloir sous le regard étonné de son amie.

Rose courrait à nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Peeves avait fait son apparition à ses côtés, ne cessant de lui demander d'un ton enjoué si elle était vraiment de retour, ce que Rose acquiesça dans un sourire sadique avant de faire promettre à Peeves de ne rien raconter avant le moment venu. Celui ci jura solennellement tout en rajoutant qu'il serait plus facile de tenir une promesse avec une nouvelle boite de bombabouses. Rose nota dans un coin de sa tête de na pas oublier de rajouter une boite de bombabouse à sa commande. Elle arrivait enfin devant la porte de la salle commune des Serdaigle, la statue tourna sur elle même et commença à s'animer.

_- _Un dromadaire doit transporter un maximum de bananes d'un oasis à une autre distance de 1000km. Il dispose de 3000 bananes mais ne peux transporter plus de 1000 bananes à chaque voyage. De plus, pour survivre à son voyage, il mangera 1 banane à chaque kilomètre parcouru. Combien de bananes peut-il transporter à la seconde oasis ?

- Olala mais c'est quoi cette énigme ! T'as pris quoi ce matin ?! Tu veux me faire faire du calcul dès le matin toi !?

- Il faut répondre à l'énigme pour rentrer.

- T'as envie de prendre des vacances hein ? Va je te libère de tes chaines ! clama Rose en levant ses bras au ciel.

- Il faut répondre à l'énigme pour rentrer.

- Ouais bon ça va tu me fais un repeat please ?

- Un dromadaire doit transporter un maximum de bananes d'un oasis à une autre distance de 1000km. Il dispose de 3000 bananes mais ne peux transporter plus de 1000 bananes à chaque voyage. De plus, pour survivre à son voyage, il mangera 1 banane à chaque kilomètre parcouru. Combien de bananes peut-il transporter à la seconde oasis ? recommença la statue blasée.

- Sinon le dromadaire on le bouffe ?

- Il vous reste trois chances pour répondre.

- En grillade c'est bon tu sais ! Avec du piment et tout !

- Deux.

- Un ?

- Un.

- OUAIS J'SUIS TROP FORTE !

- Fini. Veuillez attendre un autre élève. Finit la statue en se tournant.

- QUOI ?! Non mais non retournes toi ! faut que je rentre dans ma salle co là c'est urgent ! hurlait Rose en essayant de tourner elle même la statue à la force de ses bras, ce qui était peine perdue. Elle donna un coup de pied dans les pattes de la gargouille, s'avouant vaincue, elle se tordit la cheville et s'étala contre les dalles de pierre au sol.

_- _T'es encore bourrée Bluestone ? demanda une voix sarcastique.

- Moi ? Bourrée ? Jamais. Et puis merci mais il est 10h du mat là hein, faut pas déconner.

- Oh tu sais je m'attend à tout de ta part, surtout vu les nouvelles de ce matin.

- Jerry, Jerry Jerry. Raconte à tata Rose ce que t'as entendu, minauda Rose

_- _Je ne sais rien que tu ne sais déjà, ah ah !

_- _Tu vas pas de la jouer en mode gargouille de Serdaigle et parler en énigme quand même ! d'ailleurs qu'est ce que un serpentard fait dans les couloirs de serdaigle hein ? Racontes moi ce que tu sais, sinon...

_- _Sinon quoi Miss Bluestone ? Demanda la voix de Rogue derrière Rose. Finnigan, déguerpissez !

- Sinon je vais lui faire des bisous, bien évidemment professeur. Répondit innocemment Rose avant de rajouter à l'intention du dénommé Finnigan, Je t'aurais Jerry, je t'aurais !

- Bluestone si vous ne voulez pas être en retenue jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité, allez dans votre salle commune !

- La gargouille en papier mâché me bloque le passage. répondit Rose, espérant que le professeur lui ouvre le passage.

- … et bien, restez assise le long du mur.

Tandis que Rogue quittait le couloir d'un pas pressé, Rose se sentit happer à l'intérieur de sa salle commune. La main qui l'avait attraper n'était autre que celle du préfet de Serdaigle, Benjamin Brytton, sixième année, prenait à cœur sa nouvelle fonction de préfet, et le voir ainsi le visage impassible ne présageait rien de bon.

_- _Bah alors Benny, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Ça va pas ? Tu arrives pas à gérer toutes tes responsabilités, ricanna Rose

- CE QUE J'AI BLUESTONE ? TU ME DEMANDES CE QUE J'AI ? tonna le préfet.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la salle commune, les élèves de première année semblaient complètement appeurés quand ceux des années supérieurs ne se soucier que très peu du sort que le préfet réservait à Rose. Alors que les deuxième année expliquaient aux Premières année le " cas Bluestone", la voix du préfet monta d'un cran et se répercuta une nouvelle fois entre les murs de la salle commune.

- CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE BLUESTONE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ENCORE DANS LE CHÂTEAU DEPUIS UN MOIS ET QUE TU AS DEJA FAIS PERDRE DES POINTS A TA MAISON ?

Plusieurs élèves protestèrent, hurlant au sabotage, rajoutant que Bluestone n'en avait rien a faire de finir en dernière position de la coupe des maisons. Rose tentait de retenir un fou rire devant le regard courroucé du préfet et les regards assassins que lui lancés les élèves dans la salle commune.

- Occupez vous de vos affaires les autres ! Vous avez pas des cours à réviser ?!

- Je te ferais dire que ça nous regarde Bluestone si tu fais perdre tout les points que l'on fait gagner pour notre maison. rajouta Benjamin.

- JE N'AI PAS FAIS PERDRE DE POINTS A LA MAISON ! cria Rose en s'énervant.

- CE N'EST PAS CE QUE LE PRÉFET EN CHEF M'AS DIT ! cria plus fort Benjamin

- IL A LE CERVEAU D'UN SCROUTT MOISI ! JE ME SUIS ENFUIE AVANT QU'IL PUISSE ENLEVER DES POINTS ! Cria encore plus fort Rose.

- TU NE DOIS PAS MANQUER DE RESPECT A TES SUPÉRIEURS ! hurla le préfet

- EST CE QUE AU MOINS TU AS COMPRIS QUE J'AVAIS PAS FAIS PERDRE DE POINTS OU TU VAS CONTINUER A ME GUEULER DESSUS ENCORE UN MOMENT ?! rajouta Rose au bord de l'hystérie.

- Quoi ? se calma automatiquement le préfet.

- Quoi, quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas fais perdre de points ? mais alors pourquoi ce sale préfet en chef a dit ça ? rajouta Benjamin en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Parce qu'il a la cervelle d'un scroutt moisi, je l'ai déjà dis. j'attend Benjamin, j'attend.

- Tu attends quoi ? demanda suspicieusement le préfet.

- Des excuses peut être ?

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce que tu m'as grillé les tympans à gueuler comme une guenon enragée ?

- ...

- Comme un phoque si tu préfères.

- Oui bon ça va, désolé. Mais que cela te serve de leçon, ne fais pas perdre de points cette année, dit Benjamin, du moin pas trop, rajouta-t-il devant l'air de Rose. Les autres, hop hop hop, le spectacle est fini, tout le monde se calme ! Gwendoline, Carly calmez ou essayez de calmer les première année et ce deuxième année, dit-il en montrant du doigt un jeune serdaigle pris de spasme au milieu du sol.

- Tu pourrais t'en occuper, c'est toi le préfet ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps.

- Je pourrais mais là je dois aller m'expliquer avec le préfet en chef.

Sur ces belles paroles, le préfet de Serdaigle tourna les talons, laissant les deux filles calmer les Premières année, Rose pouvant enfin s'occuper à sa première tache, celle d'écrire une lettre aux frères Weasley.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose mettait le point final à sa lettre. Simple et efficace, elle demandait aux jumeaux Weasley de lui envoyer quelque une de leurs inventions afin de pouvoir mettre en place sa vengeance. Les deux frères étaient ravis de voir que leur réputation de farceurs suprême de POudlard était intacte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rose leur envoyé une lettre comme celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer, ils la connaissaient bien, la petite serdaigle qui au début de sa scolarité avait peur de tout et de rien. Puis un jour elle était devenu une des personnes qui testaient leurs inventions, et elle avait adoré ! Adoré les farces qu'ils créaient au point de vouloir prendre la relève en matière de farces et attrapes. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard , Rose avait régulièrement envoyé des bons de commandes aux Weasley et était devenue leur plus fidèle cliente. Attachant la lettre à la patte de sa chouette, Rose lui indiqua où elle devait se rendre et la regarda partir au loin.

Il était à présent pas loin de l'heure du déjeuner et Rose n'avait rien fait de sa mâtiné. En redescendant de la volière, elle croisa Louis O'Donnell qui trainait Scott Caroll, il venait surement de le réveiller. Les deux garçons, ou plutôt Louis O'Donnell s'arrêta au passage de la jeune serdaigle.

- Blondie ! Dis lui toi ! Il ne veut pas me croire que tu es de retour !

- Ne m'appelles PAS BLONDIE O'Donnell !

- Allez dis lui, dis lui ! Steuplaiiiiiit ! piailla O'Donnell en sautillant autour de Rose.

- Arrêtes de sauter partout comme ça, ça donne la migraine ! Et puis pour le reste vous verrez bien tout les deux hein, finit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

En partant, Rose pu distinctement entendre les hourra des deux garçons. Passant la porte de la Grande Salle, Rose jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des gryffondor, elle cherchait Caroline des yeux, elle était assise entre ses amies, elle leva la tête vers Rose qui lui fit signe de la retrouver à la bibliothèque plus tard. La table des Serdaigle était vide. Rose alla s'y asseoir, à côté de ses deux camarades de chambres, Gwendoline Ebly et Carly Adamson. Celle ci était en grande discussion et Rose n'avait pas envie de les interrompre, commença à manger dans le silence tout en pensant à sa vengeance.

- Rose, youhou !

- Présente ! hein, quoi ? sursauta l'interpellée en levant la tête vers Gwendoline.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? A un garçon ? demanda Carly en souriant bêtement.

- Mais tais toi idiote ! la frappa sur la tête Gwendoline sous le regard déboussolé de Rose, tout le monde sait qu'elle s'est fait largué par le serpentard, rajouta t-elle dans un murmure.

- Oups, fît Carly en rougissant, j'avais oublié.

- Qui m'a refourgué une idiote pareille ! dit Gwendoline en levant les yeux au plafonds. Rose !

- Hum, gromella l'intéressée.

- Il parait que tu reprends du service, et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer une commande pour moi chez les weasley, demanda Gwendoline.

- Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi même ? demanda Rose de plus en plus intéressée.

Elle vit, ou plutôt entendit Carly glousser tandis que Gwendoline rougissait de plus en plus alors qu'elle chuchotait la raison à Rose.

-Ilmefautunfiltred'amouretjesaisquetutefaisjamaisprendreparRusardetducoupj'aipenséàtoimaissituneveuxpasc'estpasgravejetrouveraisunautremoyenc'estpasgrave, déballa Gwendoline d'une traite, sans respirer, plus rouge que jamais.

- je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi, Gwendy, sourit Rose qui vit le regard de soulagement que lui lançait Gwendoline.

- Merci, souffla Gwendoline

- Mais, je viens de passer une commande spéciale donc il faudra attendre quelques jours, reprit Rose

- C'est pas grave c'est pas grave ! Prends ton temps ! Enfin pas trop ! enfin voilà t'as compris, rajouta Gwendoline s'emmêlant dans ses phrases.

Rose acquiesça en rigolant, cette année allait vraiment être drôle si elle devait fournir ses camarades de chambres en filtre d'amour. Les trois filles continuèrent de parler ensemble jusqu'à la fin du repas. Rose vit très bien l'œil au beurre noir qu'affichait le visage du préfet en chef et se tourna vers le préfet de sa maison pour voir que lui portait une attelle à sa main gauche. Celui ci lui jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit, comme pour dire qu'il n'y aurait plus de problème avec le préfet en chef qui lançait des menaces de perte de points. Qui avait dit que les Serdaigle n'était pas des violents ? Rose se leva à la fin de son repas, prête à rejoindre Caroline pour lui exposer son plan.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Guest : Bonjour.**  
**pour commencer, une chose me chiffonne. Ils ont tous des prénoms français alors que l'on est en Angleterre...,**

Bien le bonjour aussi !  
Je ne vois pas trop les prénoms que tu penses d'origine française. si je fais un récapitulatif de mes personnages Rose et Cassandra sont des prénom d'origine latine et Caroline et Louis sont des prénoms d'origine germanique. Mais les autres prénom ont bien des origines anglo saxone. Et puis personnellement, mettre que des prénoms anglo saxon parce que l'histoire se déroule au Royaume Unis, c'est comme si une personne écrivait une histoire en France et appelait tout ses personnages Michelle, Robert etc ^^ Enfin bref sinon as tu aimé ?

**Lucie : En fait, si j'ai bien compris, Cassandra vient se moquer de Rose parce que son fiancé (à Cassandra) l'a trompée avec Rose ? Est-ce qu'elle est complètement stupide ?**  
**Sinon, à part ça, Rose m'a l'air bien associale, tout de même. Déjà qu'elle ne connaît pas les trois-quarts de ses camarades alors qu'ils sont dans son année, mais en plus de cela elle à tendance à être assez agressive sur les bords pour pas grand chose (ce qui explique en partie le fait qu'elle ne connaisse personne, remarque).**

Hello !

Et oui tu as très bien compris, Cassandra Vurbish est complètement idiote et ne réfléchit pas .-. Elle ne cherche qu'à se vanter d'avoir "piqué" William sous les yeux de Rose, même si au final, le mariage était prévu depuis belle lurette. Elle n'a aucun mérite en tout cas ! Sinon, je ne sais pas si asociale est le mot qui définirait le mieux Rose, disons qu'elle ne se mêle pas tellement aux autres maisons, sauf pour faire des farces ( qu'elle faisait avec sa meilleure amie qui est partie) et que du coup elle connait pas grand monde en dehors des élèves de sa maison vu qu'elle restait tout le temps avec sa meilleure amie. Et pour l'agressivité : je dirais plutôt qu'elle se sent blessée et seule, elle se sent abandonnée par celui qu'elle aime, par sa meilleure amie et surtout par ses parents et du coup elle relâche la pression comme elle le peut, même si c'est pour être un tantinet agressive, bien que je pense comme ça que cela n'est pas la bonne solution pour faire des connaissances ! ^^


End file.
